Analytics data may be collected to gain information regarding consumption of web content. For example, analytics data may be used to describe a source of the web content (e.g., a website), characteristics of the web content (e.g., the “what is included”), and may also describe how the web content is consumed by a client device, e.g., a particular browser, display size, and other hardware and software components.
However, conventional techniques that are utilized to collect the analytics data are inherently untrustworthy as this data is typically received from an unauthenticated source, e.g., to support client-side analytics. Accordingly, the analytics data may be susceptible to errors and even corruption by malicious parties. This susceptibility of the analytics data may therefore cause doubt as to the accuracy of the analysis performed using this data, which may therefore hinder the perceived and actual usefulness of the data.